The Last Train
by ChiyaSakura
Summary: Saat malam sudah larut,Kasuga mulai putus asa hingga tidak bisa pulang. Kasuga akhirnya bercerita dengan teman-temannya di grup chat. Namun kemudian ada kereta terakhir yang melintas dan Kasuga memutuskan untuk naik. Setelah itu ia mengalami kejadian yang tidak akan terlupakan dalam hidupnya.


Ogenki desu ka..

Chiya kembali lagi,dengan cerita horror.

Saya dapat ide cerita ini dari urband legend tentang cerita2 tentang 'kereta hantu' yang banyak berdedar di berbagai negara.

Jadilah ide 'aneh' saya ini dan menjadikan para chara Basara yang tidak bersalah sebagai pelakunya.

di sini saya membuat format campuran,yaitu penjelasan dan melalui penggambaran CHAT di BBM. Aneh memang,hehe..yah semoga readers tidak bingung.

Jujur ini pertama kali saya nulis fic horror,entah isinya absurd atau tidak.

Happy Read :)

* * *

 **'THE LAST TRAIN'**

 **Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

 **Genre : Horror**

 **Diambil dari sudut pandang orang ketiga**

* * *

Malam itu cuaca sangat dingin di sertai hembusan angin yang sedikit kencang. Mendung di langit yang kelam itu mulai menggantung,sepertinya akan turun hujan lebat. Namun seorang gadis masih berkutat pada bukunya di sebuah perpustakaan sebuah kampus yang bernama Basara University. Sesekali ia memijat kedua pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

'Duh,kenapa sih harus ngulang test sialan itu.' umpatnya dalam hati.

TIK TIK TIK

Kemudian terdengar air berjatuhan dari luar. Pertanda hujan sudah mulai turun,namun hanya gerimis kecil. Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata hazel itu menatap buku pelajaran di depannya. Lama-lama seakan huruf-huruf di buku itu mulai kabur,sepertinya matanya sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Gadis itu menatap jendela dan melihat mendung yang sudah menggantung. Kemudian melihat arlojinya.

"Jam delapan?!" pekiknya panik. Gadis bernama Kasuga itu segera memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan segera pergi keluar dari perpustakaan yang sudah sepi itu. Di sekitar kampus masih ada beberapa mahasiswa namun suasana sangat mencekam. Dengan berlindung di bawah payung,Kasuga segera berlari keluar kampus karena ia harus cepat-cepat menuju stasiun untuk mengejar kereta terakhir menuju ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di stasiun Kasuga mendengus kesal karena stasiun sudah mulai sepi. Sepertinya kereta terakhir sudah lewat. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan suatu pesan di grup BBM yang beranggotakan teman-teman sekelasnya.

 **BBM CHAT**

BASARA CLASS B (17)

 **Kasuga**

 **.** Temen-temen aku ketinggalan kereta nih ngga bisa pulang.

 **Oichi**

. Loh..memangnya Kasuga-chan dari mana saja belum pulang?

 **Kasuga**

. Aku baru belajar di perpus,soalnya harus ngulangin test besok. Sialan banget tuh dosen.

 **Sarutobi Sasuke**

. Aku jemput deh!Gimana?

 **Masamune Ganteng**

. Wah njir..Monyet lagi modus. Hati-hati Kasuga-chan!

 **Motochika Mr. Pirate  
**

. Hati-hati,kayaknya Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu nih. HAHA

 **Sarutobi Sasuke**

. Njir duo nama alay muncul barengan di sini.

 **Oichi**

. Aduh temen-temen..Kasuga-chan lagi bingung kalian malah becanda. Kasian loh..

 **Sarutobi Sasuke**

.Tau tuh Mune sama Motochika. Display name lebay lagi! Aku jemput deh Kasuga-chan. Gimana?

 **Uesugi Kenshin**

. Kamu dimana Kasuga?

 **Kasuga**

. Aku di stasiun deket kampus,tolongin aku Kenshin-san..Pliss

 **Sarutobi Sasuke**

. Nah kan gue di cuekkin.

 **Azai Nagamasa**

 **.** Ichi,tadi kamu bbm katanya mau tidur kan? Kok masih chat di grup?!

 **Oichi**

. Maaf,Nagamasa-sama.. abis Kasuga lagi kesusahan tidak bisa pulang. Ichi ingin memberi solusi..

 **Azai Nagamasa**

 **.** Oh,maaf Ichi sayang.. Aku habis baca chat yg di atas2. Kasuga,kamu mending naik taxi aja kalau masih ada.

 **Masamune Ganteng**

. Romeo Juliet beraksi

 **Kasuga**

 **.** Nggak tau nih,Nagamasa. Jalanan sepi tadi,nggak ada taxi. Jadi aku ke stasiun.

 **Sarutobi Sasuke**

 **.** Di stasiun masih rame nggak? Kalau masih berarti kemungkinan kereta terakhir belum lewat.

 **Kasuga**

. Cuma aku sendirian di stasiun nyet,ngga ada orang lain. Gimana nih someone pliss help me..

 **Uesugi Kenshin**

. Aku jemput aja sekarang ya,Kasuga? Takutnya kamu kenapa-napa.

Kasuga masih berkutat menatap layar handphone ketika sebuah cahaya yang terang menyorotnya. Ia memicingkan mata dan menatap dari mana cahaya itu bersal. Tiba-tiba sebuah kereta telah berhenti di stasiun tersebut. Kasuga langsung merasa lega.

 **BBM CHAT**

BASARA CLASS B (17)

 **Kasuga**

 **.** Eh tunggu..ada kereta berhenti! Mungkin ini kereta terakhirnya. Syukurlah teman-teman.

 **Sanada Yukimura**

. Hai semua. Kereta berhenti?ini kan udah hampir jam sembilan..beneran tuh ada kereta?

 **Kasuga**

. Beneran kok. Ini aku udah masuk,keretanya juga udah jalan..

 **Oichi**

. Untunglah,Kasuga…

 **Sanada Yukimura**

. Ya udah hati-hati Kasuga-Chan.

 **Kasuga**

. Eh tapi kok sepi sekali ya di kereta..cuman ada empat orang.

 **Date Masamune**

. Namanya juga udah malem non.

 **Sanada Yukimura**

. Wow Masmun ganti display name! Udah gak merasa handsome kau?

 **Date Masamune**

. It's not your business Boy!

 **Oichi**

. Mungkin karena itu kereta terakhir jadi sepi deh..

 **Kasuga**

. Hmm..kalo gitu aku ngobrol terus deh sama kalian. Biar ga sepi. HE HE

 **Sarutobi Sasuke**

. Dengan senang hati,Cinta..

 **Katakura Kojuro**

. Modus part dua tuh..

 **Sanada Yukimura**

. Eh tukang sayur baru muncul !

 **Katakura Kojuro**

. Baru kerjain tugas gue. Gilak capek.

 **Date Masamune**

. Yang lain kemana nih guys?

 **Katakura Kojuro**

. Udah tidur mungkin.

 **Date Masamune**

. Hih dasar para manusia manja,udah tidur jam segini/

 **Kasuga**

. Kalian berisik deh.

 **Azai Nagamasa**

. Biasa,para murid tidak teladan memang begitu.

 **Date Masamune**

. AZAI SOK SUCI mode on! Lagi pula leader kelasnya kan gue.

 **Azai Nagamasa**

. Trus hubungannya apa? Emang sudah nasib kelas yang baik-baik di pimpin preman berandal.

 **Date Masamune**

.Njir lu Nagamasa!

 **Motochika**

 **.** Sori gue abis beli makan di luar. Gimana ini,Kasuga jadi naik kereta?

 **Kasuga**

. Iya nih.. tapi disini dingin banget sih. Ga kaya bisanya. Atau karena lagi ujan kali ya.

 **Oichi**

. Kasuga udah sampai mana nih..?

 **Kasuga**

. Ngga tau,tapi diluar gelap banget. Aku kok jadi takut ya. duuuhhh

 **Matsu**

. Hai semua.. maaf baru muncul. Kasuga lagi naik kereta ya?emang ada kereta lewat jam seginian?

 **Kasuga**

. Ada kok,ini buktinya aku naik kan. Tapi sepi banget cuma empat orang di gerbong. Mereka semua tidur..

 **Uesugi Kenshin**

. Mereka capek kali,Kasuga. kamu udah sampe stasiun mana ini?

 **Kasuga**

. Ngga tau,suer di luar gelap banget. Terus udah setengah jam jalan kereta ini ngga berhenti. Kan harusnya kereta berhenti tiap 10-15 menit di setiap stasiun kaya biasanya.

 **Matsu**

. Mungkin karena udah malem,jadi ngga ada penumpang yang mau naik lagi.

 **Sautobi Sasuke**

. Iya bener. Udah ga usah takut,ada abang di sini..

 **Katakura Kojuro**

. Huh modus mulu hidup lo.

 **Kasuga**

. Eh teman-teman,harusnya aku udah berhenti di stasiun tujuan karena udah setengah jam. Tapi kok ngga nyampe-nyampe yaa

 **Date Masamune**

. Lemot banget tuh kereta,masinisnya ngantuk?

 **Uesugi Kenshin**

. Mun. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda tau!

 **Date Masamune  
**

. Sorry guys..sorry deh. Sebentar lagi mungkin nyampe kok tuh kereta.

 **Kasuga**

. Temen-temen ada yang aneh!

 **Oichi**

. Hah ada apa Kasuga-chan?

 **Kasuga**

. Kereta ini memelan lajunya. Aku udah bisa lihat jelas pemandangan di luar..tapi kok pemandangannya aneh ya,ada jejeran rumah-rumah yang bentuknya seperti jaman dahulu. Cuma pake penerangan lentera.

 **Sarutobi Sasuke**

. Emang biasanya pas naik kereta kamu ngga nglewatin rumah-rumah itu?

 **Kasuga**

. Enggak. Rumah-rumahnya tradisional banget! Duh aku dimana sih?

 **Katakura Kojuro**

. Jangan-jangan salah tujuan tuh! Cepet lapor sana,Kasuga.

 **Oichi**

. Coba tanya ke petugasnya,Kasuga-chan..

 **Kasuga**

. Ga ada petugas,kan udah aku bilang Cuma ada empat orang..Oichi,takut nih.

 **Uesugi Kenshin**

. Kamu minta turun aja,Kasuga. Takutnya kesasar lebih jauh.

 **Matsu**

. Iya,Kasuga. Sudah malam soalnya,kalo kesasar kan bahaya.

 **Kasuga**

. Eh,sepertinya empat orang penumpang lain sudah bangun. Tapi mereka memperhatikanku **.**

 **Motochika Mr. Pirates  
**

. Memperhatikan bagaimana?

 **Kasuga**

. Mereka menatap tajam ke arahku. Mereka melototiku!

 **Oichi**

. Hah benarkah?memangnya kenapa mereka seperti itu?

 **Azai Nagamasa**

. Tidak sopan sekali mereka. Tapi spertinya ada yang aneh.

 **Uesugi Kenshin**

. Kasuga kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Perasaanku tidak enak.

 **Kasuga**

. Mereka memandangku marah. Aku takut sekali,apa yang harus ku lakukan?

 **Date Masamune**

. What? Apa orang-orang itu mabuk? Kasuga,cepet keluar saja atau lari ke gerbong lain!

 **Sarutobi Sasuke**

. Kasuga?

 **Uesugi Kenshin**

. Kasuga,kamu dimana?

Tubuh Kasuga bergetar melihat keempat penumpang lain di gerbong itu tetap menatapnya tajam. Kemudian dengan bersamaan mereka bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan kea rah Kasuga duduk. Jantung Kasuga mulai berpacu hebat.

"Kalian kenapa?Kenapa melototiku seperti itu?!" jerit Kasuga yang ketakutan. Handphone yang ia pegang sampai terjatuh di lantai kereta.

Detik berikutnya Kasuga melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. Keempat penumpang yang berjalan ke arahnya tiba-tiba kulitnya terkelupas,seperti terbakar. Tulang-tulang putih kehitaman mulai terlihat di kulit mereka yang melepuh. Kasuga menjerit keras,ia ingin menjauh namun ototnya terasa kaku. Keempat penumpang itu mulai tertawa,bunyinya seperti terkikik.

KIK KIK KIK KIK

Keempat sosok itu semakin dekat dengan Kasuga. Kemudian Kasuga bisa merasakan kulitnya seperti di sentuh benda yang panas,tangan mahluk itu mulai mencengkeramnya. Mahluk-mahluk itu mengerubunginya dan tetap tertawa dengan sangat nyaring.

KIK KIK KIK KIK

* * *

"Kasuga!"

"Kasuga!"

Gadis berambut kuning itu samar-samar mendengar suara. Ia membuka matanya. Cahaya yang silau membuatnya memicingkan mata. Kini ia mengenal seseorang itu,Uesugi Kenshin. Teman dekatnya yang ia sukai secara diam-diam. Kasuga juga melihat seorang pria berseragam putih hitam di sebelah Kenshin.

"A-aku dimana?" tanya Kasuga linglung.

"Anda sedang di stasiun,Nona." jawab seorang pria di dekat Kenshin.

Kasuga menatap dengan pandangan linglung,ia masih belum dapat mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Aku menelfon kamu terus-menerus,untung petugas ini mengangkat dan mengatakan kalau kau disini." Ujar Kenshin.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Kasuga tidak mengerti.

Petugas itu menatap Kasuga dengan raut wajah aneh. "Saya menemukan nona tergeletak di dekat rel perlintasan kereta api pagi ini,kurasa nona sedang mabuk semalam hingga pingsan di pinggir rel. Itu sangat berbahaya sekali,untung saya melihat nona dan membawa nona ke sini."

Kasuga terhenyak. "Di pingir rel kereta?Aku tidak pernah mabuk. Dan aku-"

Tiba-tiba Kasuga teringat kejadian mengerikan yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Kasuga menjerit-jerit ketakutan. "Mereka.. Mereka mengejarku!"

Kenshin berusaha menenangkan Kasuga. "Mereka siapa?"

"Hantu-hantu itu! Mereka berusaha melukaiku!" jawab Kasuga masih ketakutan.

"Hantu?!" jawab Kenshin tidak mengerti.

Namun petugas itu sepertinya tidak terkejut. "Pasti nona kemarin naik sebuah kereta lewat larut malam ya?"

Kasuga menatap petugas itu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. "I-iya."

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh mempercayainya atau tidak,tapi di kota kita memang ada kereta hantu. Sebenarnya kereta itu adalah kereta yang mengalami kecelakaan di tahun delapan puluhan. Untung saat itu sedang tidak banyak penumpang,namun beberapa penumpang itu meninggal secara mengenaskan. Beberapa di antara mereka terbakar habis. Kalau boleh kusarankan,mending nona tidak menunggu kereta di atas jam sembilan atau delapan malam. Banyak korban yang mengalami kejadian seperti anda juga." terang petugas itu panjang lebar.

Kasuga masih menggigil ketakutan. Kenshin memeluknya. "Ya sudah,kita pulang ya?lain kali kalau ada tugas larut malam biar aku jamput saja." Ucap Kenshin lembut.

Kasuga hanya bisa mengangguk. Kenshin pun berterimakasih kepada petugas stasiun itu dan berpamitan. Petugas itu menatap kepergian Kenshin dan Kasuga sambil bergumam dalam hati.

"Semoga tidak ada lagi kejadian seperti ini."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Saya minta maaf jika cerita horror saya masih 'gagal' dan belum terlalu mencekam.**

 **Maklum saya garapnya juga pas malem-malem.. jadi kepaksa di tambahin 'humor' sedikit. Hehe..soalnya pas ngetik juga rada takut *apaini***

 **Arigatou sudah membaca dan mohon kritik sarannya di review jika berkenan. :D**

 **Salam**

 **ChiyaSakura**


End file.
